


Now That We're Wiser and Older

by iamthepizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthepizzaman/pseuds/iamthepizzaman
Summary: Nine years ago Dean Winchester was living the happiest months of his life. While at a home for delinquent boys Dean meets Castiel Novak, needless to say, they fall hopelessly in love with each other.Now Dean is rolling into town to see what had become of his first love. Maybe he's hoping for something to happen, maybe he's just looking for forgiveness of his past mistakes.(This an AU everyone is human there's no monsters or anything but it has a lot of elements from Supernaturals episode "Bad Boys" only I made it Destiel)





	Now That We're Wiser and Older

Dean padded his fingers on the wheel of the impala along to the beat of AC/DC’s Thunderstruck. Looking through the window of the gas station he watched the man working the cash register, Castiel had changed a lot since the the last time Dean saw him, he was filled out now with a runner's build, he had dark stubble along his sharp jaw, yet his dark hair was still a mess causing Dean to smile at the familiarity of it. And though Dean couldn’t see his eyes at this distance he knew his eyes were still beautiful, a shade of blue that was completely it’s own. Dean couldn’t help but wonder why Castiel was still here, still in this small town after nine years. He’s 26 now and was smart as hell back when Dean knew him which doesn’t explain why he’s working at the local gas station when the last time they talked he was aspiring to be a doctor. Castiel was at the register and had just rung up an elderly woman giving her a sweet smile, God that smile! No matter how much he tried Dean could never get that smile out of his head, more often than not he was grateful, at times it was the only thing that kept him going. Other times he hated the reminder, a reminder of what he left behind, a reminder of someone he never thought he’d be able to see again. Will he even remember me? Then a new fear hit Dean, if he does remember him would he hate Dean for the way it ended? A text interrupted Dean’s train of thought.  
From- Sam  
To- Dean  
You better be talking to him and not sitting in your car like a pansy  
Dean rolled his eyes, sometimes he regretted telling Sam about his time here, though when the truth did finally come out a weight had finally been lifted from Dean’s chest.  
From- Dean  
To- Sam  
Shut up, bitch. I’m going in right now.  
From- Sam  
To- Dean  
:p  
Dean rolled his eyes and with shaking hands turned off the impala. Opening the doors to the gas station released a small ding and Dean quickly took in his surroundings. There were two kids at the register buying ten dollars worth of Cheetos and soda. Castiel was smiling at them and handing them back their change. Dean listened to the deep voice that had gotten deeper with age as he greeted the next women in line. Dean stepped in line behind her his hands still shaking so he stuffed them into his jacket pocket. Should I buy something? It’s weird not to buy something right? Dean was still debating with himself whether or not to pick up the skittles on the rack next to him when the women left with a quick farewell and then there was nothing in between the blue and green eyes as they collided. Castiel’s easy smile fell and his eyes widened. At least he remembered him, Dean thought.  
Dean gave a small anxious smile and stepped as close to the man as he could with the counter as a barrier between them, “Heya Cas.”

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
(9 YEARS AGO)  
“So kid this will be your bed, left to you that’s Benny-” Benny gave a nod of acknowledgment to Dean and went back to reading Dracula by Bram Stoker. “ And to the right of you is Fergus-”  
Sonny was cut off as the teen grumbled in a British accent, “The names Crowley, not Fergus.” He shot Sonny a death glare which Sonny only responded with a smirk.  
“Right. Anyway, we got dinner in an hour. Which reminds me your on cooking duty tonight,” he said with a pointed look to Benny, “ Be in the kitchen in ten minutes, alright?”  
Benny nodded and gave a little salute. Sonny turned back to Dean, “Everyone has to help out around here. Tonight just settle in and we'll get you all sorted out tomorrow after we get you all registered for the school.”  
Dean nodded as he stared at the new piece of tape on the end of the bed covering up the old names and now reading Dean W. Looking around the room he saw how the other boys had bags stuffed under their beds. I guess their parents actually sent them away instead of telling a police officer to quote, “Let him rot.” Dean knew John wasn’t really mad about the stealing it was the getting caught that set him off. So Dean came into the boys home with nothing but the clothes on his back. Sonny, however, noticed how Dean's eyes lingered on the bags.  
“We'll get ya some clothes and such tomorrow as well. In the meantime, I’m sure Benny’s got something you can borrow.” He glanced at Benny who nodded.  
“Course man,” he shut his book and stuck out his hand to formally introduce himself, “The name is Benny Lafitte and I’m being held prisoner for nine more months until my eighteenth birthday in September.”  
Dean quirked a smile and shook Benny's hand, “Dean Winchester.”  
“Welcome to hell Dean Winchester, here I am king.” Crowley smirked also extending his hand for Dean to shake.  
Dean’s eyebrow rose but he took the guy's hand, “ Thanks, Fergus.” Crowley scoffed giving him an unamused look and pulled his hand away.  
Sonny nodded seeming to smile at the transaction before making his way back downstairs reminding Benny he’s down to eight minutes before he’s due in the kitchen.  
***  
The first night was the worst for Dean, for as long as he can remember he hadn’t slept somewhere away from Sam. Not being someplace where he knew he could protect his brother was jarring to say the least. Also being in a room surrounded by nine other strangers threw him for a loop. Benny had lent him some sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in and luckily no one noticed him slip his pocket knife from his jean pocket into the pockets of the sweatpants.  
He palmed the pocketknife (luckily no one had seen him slip from his jean pockets into the sweatpants Benny had lent to him) trying to soothe his nerves, reminding himself that he could take any of these guys that came at him.  
He must have been moving around too much because he heard someone whisper, “Hey, new guy, you alright?” Dean looked up and across from him he saw the silhouette of a kid sitting up.  
“I’m fine,” Dean grumbled laying his head back down on the pillow, he figured that would end the conversation until he heard bed sheets ruffling and the patter of footsteps make its way towards him.  
“When I first got here I couldn’t sleep for a week! Actually that's an exaggeration it only took me a couple hours, but usually I’m out in seconds so it sure did feel long.” Before Dean could even try to respond the kid barrelled forward, “The name is Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth, came her on account that my mama caught me in a bad crowd, said I should get a feel for where I’d end up if I kept hanging out with them. Didn’t want to send me to juvy or nothin’ like that though so she sent me here cause she knows Sonny. Anyway, I think she thought it’d be bad here but truth be told I kinda like it! It’s like a summer camp just all year long! And we gotta do chores and go to school an’ stuff but there’s a bunch of other kids here around my same age so that’s cool. You look older than me though, what are you sixteen? Seventeen? I’m real good at tellin’ the ages of people. Most people though can’t get a real good read on me though, I suppose it’s cause I’m so what they call ‘lankey’ they think I’m like twelve or something, even though I’m like fifte-”  
“What the bloody hell are you jabbering on about at two in the fucking morning?” Crowley growled.  
Now that Garth was close Dean could see his face via the moonlight that trickled through the window. He saw Garth’s smile at Crowley, and not in a taunting kind of way but sincere, like this guy was glad Crowley was talking to him, and not at all affected by his anger.  
“I just wanted to introduce myself is all. We didn’t get to talk at dinner.” Garth shrugged looking back down at Dean.  
“Well you didn’t need to tell him your life fucking story, and you definitely didn’t have to do it at two in. the. Fucking. morning. “ Crowley spat the last few words, voice gravely from sleep, “So make it simple boys. Garth Fitzgerald the bloody Fourth, that’s Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester that’s Garth. Happy? Good? Now let me sleep.”  
Garth was still smiling, Christ was this guy always happy?  
“Well, it was nice to meet you, Dean. I think we're going to get along just fine.” Garth smiled wide before heading back to his bed.  
Dean let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes. His grip on the pocketknife loosened, Garth’s odd personality seemed to calm him.  
***  
After Sonny helped Dean register for classes, trying to align most of them with Benny’s schedule since they seemed to click together pretty quickly, he took Dean to the store.  
“Now if I let you go look at the clothes while I get the groceries are you going to steal some shit?” Sonny asked a smile playing at his lips.  
Dean rolled his eyes, “No, sir.”  
Sonny chuckled at that, “Call me Sonny or don’t call me nothing at all. Clothes are in the back towards the left pick out a few things and I’ll meet you over there once I gather all the food.” Dean nodded and made his way to the back.  
While rummaging through the various plaids he stopped when he saw a boy, he looked about Dean’s age and had black hair sticking out in all directions, his eyebrows were furrowed as they were assessing a trench coat that looked exactly like the one he had on, only newer.  
“Isn’t that the same one you got on?” Blue eyes shot up to meet Dean and he held his breath. This guy was beautiful. And those eyes! So blue-  
Deans thoughts were cut off as the guy spoke, “Technically yes, but this one is getting too small.” To show this the guy stuck his arms out forward and the sleeves rose about three inches from the wrist. Dean chuckled and the guy gave him a soft smile in return.  
“Are you new to town? I haven’t seen you around.” the guy asked, tilting his head in a way Dean could only describe as adorable.  
“Yeah, I’ve been here for about a week just in the Midnight Motel but as of yesterday I’m staying at the, uh, the boys home.” Dean’s hand went to rub the back of his neck a blush running up his neck and into his cheeks.  
The guy just gave him another soft smile, which only made Dean blush harder, and reached out his hand, “Well I hope you’ll be here for a while. My names Castiel Novak.”  
Dean smiled taking Castiel’s hand, they were soft (a contrast to Dean’s which were calloused) but firm, and Dean found it hard to pull away, luckily for him, Castiel didn’t seem to mind. When he finally did pull away though Castiel was looking at him expectantly.  
“Oh, right! Um, Dean. Dean Winchester. That’s, uh, that’s my name.” Jesus! Why do I sound so fucking nervous!  
Somehow Castiel’s smile seemed to soften even more and Dean found himself relaxed by it, “It is good to meet you Dean.” his eyes flicked down Deans body, a smirk playing at his lips, “So, shopping for clothes huh?”  
Dean looked down at the clothes he had borrowed from a variety of people and his blush deepened. He was wearing a t-shirt from Benny that was a little too tight and had the words ‘BITE ME’ on it in big, white, bold letters. And since the closest person to have the same size of pants as him was Crowley and his pants consisted of various holes and a metal chain on the left side. Also since Garth wanted to contribute he had bright yellow socks that were so fluffy they barely fit in Deans combat shoes and made them uncomfortably tight. Luckily though the socks were hidden by the effort of both his ratty converse and Crowley's pants.  
“Yeah, these definitely aren’t mine. I didn’t really have anything with me so the guys at the home let me borrow some of their stuff. What about you though? You just here for another one of those?”  
“Yes this is my favorite article of clothing and I have had some variation of it for as long as I can remember.” As he was saying this he picked up one that looked about two sizes too big and proceeded to try it on. “How’s it look?”  
“Really good.” Dean didn’t even hesitate, “I mean it’s a good style on you…”  
Dean was rewarded with a bright smile from Castiel, “Thank you, Dean. Now that I’m all sorted out, what are we going to get for you?”  
The next thirty minutes consisted of Castiel trying to convince Dean to get more than just plain black and white t-shirts and finally achieving in getting him to get a green henley that he claimed brought out Dean’s eyes. Of course Dean only agreed if Castiel, in turn, got the blue henley that brought out his eyes. During that time that had got increasingly close and Castiel was currently trying to convince Dean to get a shirt that had a cat with sunglasses on it claiming that is was “Too cute!”.  
“How’s it going boys?” Dean jumped at the sound of Sonny’s voice and turned to see the man giving a small smile at the sight of the two boys in front of him.  
“Oh good, I uh think I got all I need.” Dean held up the three shirts in his hands (somehow Castiel had snuck the cat shirt in there).  
Sonny lifted an eyebrow, “I think we're going to need to get you a bit more than that boy.” his eyes flicked over to Castiel, “And how are you doing today Mr. Novak?”  
“I’m doing good Sonny. I actually should get going now though.” He was looking at his watch with his eyebrows furrowed like time had escaped him somehow. “It was really nice to meet you, Dean.” He stuck out his hand again and Dean was grateful to have the little bit of contact.  
“Yeah, it was good to meet you too Cas.” Dean was notorious for giving people nicknames and didn’t even notice that he’d just given one to Castiel. But Castiel did and his smile couldn’t have been brighter.


End file.
